Raven Heart
by the moon at twilight
Summary: Is what Raven feeling for Aqualad love?Will Beast Boy cough up enough courage to tell Raven how he feels?Will Star stop being so oblivious to Robin's feelings for her?i suck at summaries,plz r&r!future pairings BB&R,S&R,and salad knows what else!UPDATED
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Right, listen up people, cos i'm only saying this once! I do NOT own Teen Titans *no matter how much i wish i did*, and i love it lots and lots. hope you like my story!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ An Unexpected Visitor  
  
"Hey guysh," Beast Boy swallowed the lump of tofu that had been loitering in his mouth and continued. "Guys, i think Aqualad's coming up."  
  
The effect this simple message had was phenominal - Robin, who had been playing with Cyborg, dropped his Gamestation controller and gaped open mouthed at Beast Boy, this was followed by a whoop of triumph from Cyborg; Raven sat on the couch, a book on chakras clutched limply in her hands, staring wide-eyed; and Starfire sprung into the air and flew several rounds of the room before colliding with a bookcase.  
  
""Aqualad is coming? That is most wondrous! We shall perhaps partake in the ritual of movie-ing?" She gazed around hopefully.  
  
"Maybe," replied Robin, removing a book that lay open on Star's head - he had jumped up immediatly to help her. "Let's just hope it's not bad news, though i highly doubt that." He pulled Star back up but still held on to her hands, staring into those clear emerald eyes. Star blinked at him, blatantly oblivious as to how he felt. The sharp sound of a bell sounded through the tower and Star immediatly broke away, smiling.  
  
"He arrives!" she cried happily and catapulted down the stairs. Robin let out a heavy-hearted sigh while Cyborg patted him on the back.  
  
"Trust me man, she she feels the same way - she just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Right." Robin replied, somewhat less than enthusiastic as he slowly walked out the room.  
  
"Hey Rae, aren't you coming?" Raven looked up, eyes wide.  
  
"Me? W-why would i want to come down? I'm not coming down. It's just Aqualad, why would i want to go meet Aqualad?? What are you implying?!" She now towered over Cyborg, who was cowering against the wall. He raised a finger, about to answer when the rest of the titans re-entered. Aqualung was at the front and looking very alarmed as Star, who'd linked herself onto him, dragged him through the room. A thoroughly miserable Robin followed slowly in tow, with Beast Boy trying to cheer him. Starfire collapsed onto the sofa, pulling Aqualung down into a tight spot between her and Raven, who'd just turned a deep shade of beetroot and pulled her hood down as far as it would go.  
  
"What brings you to our home, friend Aqualad?" Starfire pressed him.  
  
"Well actually, i need your help. There have been strange sightings in the ocean lately."  
  
"Yeah, i heard about those on the news," Robin said, turning back to his professional self. "It was on the news just before - something about marine life fleeing from the waters around the Burmuda Triangle, and entire ships disappearing." The whole group was listening intently now.  
  
"Do you-" Raven began but stopped at the butterflies that rose in her stomach whenever Aqualad's deep gaze met hers, feeling as if he could see right through to her soul. Suddenly realizing she had stopped talking Raven blushed fiercly and hung her head, so not noticing the smile that tugged at the corner of Aqualung's lips. "Do y-you know who, who's behind this?" She finally asked, silently cursing to herself as she got up and walked over to the now ramshacked bookcase.  
  
"Actually, i think i might - i have heard many rumours on the waves, and most include the name of one person."  
  
"Well, who do you think it is?" enquired Robin eagerly.  
  
"Oh, what was it now...Shadow? Shade?"  
  
Robin froze.  
  
"Slade."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please r&r! & sorry this chapter's so short, but i just wanted to get it posted asap, so hopefully the others will be longer, and if i've made any mistakes *which no doubt i have* plz let me know in your REVIEWS *hinthint* and advice on what should happen next is always greatly appreciated!! Thanx! ^_^ 


	2. Feel

Disclaimer: Alright alright, so i don't own Teen Titans! Quit rubbing it in already!   
  
This is my second chapter, so plz r&r and let me know if its any good!   
  
Chapter 2: Feel  
  
"Slade."  
  
Every face in the room turned to look worriedly at Robin.  
  
"Yes, i believe that was it." Aqualad looked around. "Uh, i take it you have come across this...'Slade'...before?"  
  
He listened intently as Starfire informed him of what had happened a month before when Robin had become Slade's apprentice. Beast boy quietly slipped away and walked over to Raven, who was now crouched on the floor as she absent mindedly stacked up the fallen books. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself. She had always respected Aqualad but did...did she love him? She hadn't heard Beast boy approach so she accidently knocked over the pile of books when a hand gently rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Raven? Are you alright?" He asked as she began stacking up books anew.  
  
"Ofcourse i am, why wouldn't i be?"  
  
"No reason...just when Aqualad-" the stack off books toppled over again and Raven stood, giving up.  
  
"No, no i'm fine. Come on, i think Starfire has finished."  
  
"Finished what? Scaring Aqualad?" he asked sarcastically, looking over at the others. Sure enough, Aqualad was pinned into the corner of the sofa where Raven had been sitting, and was sporting a rather alarmed expression while Starfire leaned over him wildly gesturing out events with her arms, narrowly missing the other's faces. Raven smirked momentarily, too quickly for anyone to see - except ofcourse for Beast boy who was staring at her discreetly.  
  
"Right then Titans, its settled." Raven cringed at how stupidly cheesy that line sounded. Robin continued. "Tomorrow we'll go and check it out, for now everyone can just rest up. Aqualad, you're welcome to stay here. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He finished casting a longing glance at Starfire, but she had once again latched herself to the atlantian's (N/A i dunno what you're meant to call ppl from atlantis so meh) arm, completely ignoring Robin. He sighed and retired to his room.  
  
"Aww, poor Robin" said Beast boy.  
  
"I know what you mean, i really don't get how Starfire can't see it" Raven replied in her monotone. "I mean, he's not exactly subtle is he?"  
  
"No...i don't get it either..." but Beast boy's attention wasn't on them. He was looking at Raven, and he knew exactly how Robin felt.  
  
"I think i shall go, meditate."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Raven sat cross-legged on the roof, breathing calmly. In for seven, out for seven, in for seven, out. She immediatly felt at one with the world around her. The cool breeze brought a sweet scent of flowers from somewhere far away as it gently tugged at her hair and cloak. She tasted the salt of the ocean on her lips and heard waves lapping far below, and the distant calls of birds. She finally felt calm enough to think properly. She remembered how she had felt before, when she had looked into Aqualad's eyes. It made her shiver slightly, but pleasantly. Is that it? Do i love Aqualad? She didn't know. She thought of him, his dark eyes, his long raven-black hair. If this was love then it certainly didn't feel like she had expected it to. Yes, she felt a flutter in her stomach and a shiver on her skin, but she didn't feel all that drawn to him, dependant on him. Sighing, she got up and slowly headed back into Titan Tower. This is strange, she thought, i'll have to give it some more thought later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now here's what YOU do. See that little button right there? the one saying "submit a review"? yea, press it! pleeeeeeeease! I don't care if you didn't like the chapter, just do it!!!  
  
~remember: Advice is ALWAYS greatly appreciated!~ ^_^ 


	3. Suprises

Disclaimer: i don't own the teen titans?! Nooooo!! *breaks down and cries* oops, over reacting again ^_^; well, i've finally got the 3rd chappy up, so plz r&r! thanx! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Suprises  
  
It was the next morning and the titans had just about finished breakfast, apart from Beast boy who was still sat at the table, shovelling down his daily allowance of tofu. Starfire floated behind Aqualad, peering at his plate over his shoulder.  
"What is this peculiar rainbow coloured vegetation?" she wondered aloud, curiously prodding the multicoloured array of foods arranged on his plate with a finger.  
"Well, i prefer not to eat animals" explained Aqualad, earning an approving look from Beast boy, who had now morphed into a cat and was fishing the remains of his breakfast out from a takeaway baggy. "This is mainly seaweed and different coral plants" Seeing the fascination on Starfire's face he stood up and offered her some, promptly slipping on some runaway tofu and spilling the dish over the mystified Tamaranian girl.  
"Um, do...do you swim in it?" she asked, watching the green sludge dripping off one hand, confused.  
"Oh Starfire! I apologise, that was careless of me. Here, i'll help you get cleaned up" he told her, picking up a towel and hurriedly walking over to the sink. Robin was sat on the sofa, watching this display with sparks jumping from his eyes as Aqualad wiped Starfire down with a wet towel. Teetering at the very edge of his temper the Boy Wonder stood up, about to unleash some serious butt whooping when Raven spoke.  
"So, when exactly are we going to go?" she had noticed Robin growing redder and redder and thought she had better interrupt before he did something he would later regret. It seemed to have worked.  
"Cyborg, is the sub ready?" he asked somewhat violently, throwing himself back down on the couch.  
"Almost, i'll go tweak it up a bit - we could probably leave within the hour." He replied, rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
"Well get to it then, tell us when you've finished." Robin picked up the tv remote and began flicking through channels at what seemed like the speed of sound.  
~*~*~  
Walking past the indoor garage, Raven noticed a blue clad figure resting against the doorframe, his eyes intent on something inside and a very peculiar look pasted across his face. Raven began to float up behind him, curious, then suddenly stopped herself. It's none of my business, she told herself as a different part of her mind argued oh come on, it couldn't hurplus it might be, er, something important! No! the first voice insisted but then realized she was already levatating right behind Aqualad. Raven made a face before peering silently into the room. Again she felt a small shudder in her stomach, but nothing more.  
Inside the garage stood the Titan's sub with some of it's circuits showing, Cyborg was leaning into it apparently making some final adjustments. Confused, Raven followed Aqualad's eyes and saw that he was smiling slightly, his gaze fixed intently on Cyborg's-  
"Aaaaa!!" a small alarmed shout escaped her mouth before she clamped a hand over it. Aqualad jumped in suprise but whoever had seen him had already disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehehe...was it gud? bad? plz r&r and tell me!! and any ideas you may have too, thanx! *and i know my chapters are still too short, but they just seem to come out that way! ^_^;* 


	4. Spark

heylo! long time no, er, update! sorry bout that folks but i had my SATs ~ evilness on paper i tell you. anyho, now i've got the fourth chappy up! Enjoy *i hope* disclaimer: as always i don't own Teen Titans bla bla-bla bla bla, blablabla...  
  
Chapter 4: Spark  
  
Rushing down the corriders, Raven collided with the green morph, hastily picked herself up and carried on racing towards her room, feeling a single tug at her heart.  
"Hey Rae, what's...wrong..." Beast Boy graduelly finished and sighed. "Later, Rae..."  
~*~*~  
Raven arrived at her room and froze, trying to gather her thoughts ~ a little difficult, she reckoned, as they're probably scattered throughout the hallway. The image of what she had seen loomed in her mind, and with no warning she burst out into histerical laughter, practically collapsing on the floor. Several objects shrouded in black aura began to wizz mischeviously around the dark room. Raven clamped her hand over her mouth for the second time that day and the lamp, book and mirror that had been hovering in the air instants before promptly dropped onto the plush purple carpet with an audible thud. The girl looked around her, alarmed ~ since when did she just lose control like that? Raven didn't know, and frankly the lack of control scared her. The thing that frightened her more however, was that she had enjoyed it. She scolded herself and mentally noted to do an extra hour of meditation that night.  
A nervous knock on her door startled her attention away from her shortcomings (N/A ~ don't know what those are but it seemed to sound right ^_^;) and she took a moment before elegantly drifting towards the sound.  
"Rae, it's me," the shapeshifter's voice sounded strange echoing around her dark room, "Are you alright?"  
Taking a deep breath to regain herself she slid the door open halfway and peered out.  
"Fine. What do you want?" she asked, plainly irritated.  
"Oh, well, you just seemed a little, i dunno, strange before...see! You just shuddered!"  
"No i didn't" she lied, shuddering again. What was that about?  
"You just did again! Now i know somethings up, you're Raven, you don't shudder! What happened? Are you alright?" the changeling asked going 100mph, his hands held out as if Raven was a porcelian figure that might collapse at any moment, a look of utter worry shrouded his face.  
"Nothing, and yes i'm fine" she replied stubbornly, a secret smile flashed across the girl's face at his obvious concern. She hung her head swiftly, covering it with her hood, unsure of what to say as Beast Boy looked her over suspiciously. Finally Beast Boy sighed.  
"Okay, but if you ever need to, er, talk, you know you can always come to me, right?" he asked, about to lay a hand on her shoulder but snatched it back at first contact.  
"Heh, static shock. Well i'm gonna go play Cy on the station ~ he's getting a little too cocky for my liking. Bye Rae, remember what i said." Beast Boy told her as he disappeared down the hallway.  
Raven breathed out when he was out of view and backed into her room, collapsing against the shut door. The mention of Cyborg had brought the memory of what had occured back and she shook her head slightly to force the image out. Stooping down to the floor she began to pick up the fallen objects, but something tugged at her finger when she reached for the mirror. She tried to pull her hand back but that seemed to provoke the force, and she tumbled headfirst into the black rimmed mirror ~ and Nevermore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well hope you liked it! and as always plz review and lemme kno what you think! btw ~ i kno nevermore chapters can get a little dull so i'll try not to make it v.long *shouldn't be difficult, eh?* well buh bye for now! ^_^ *curtsies* 


	5. Nevermore

Heylo! long time no, uh, see! Soz, first i had exams and then i was, you know, being lazy so i haven't updated for a while. But don't give up on me! well, not just yet at any rate. I'll try to update asap!!! in the meanwhile, review! Oh, and i've tried to make this chap. longer, so lemme know what ya think of it!  
  
Chapter 5: Nevermore original title or what?   
  
Raven hurtled down towards the winding ribbon of land that was Nevermore, falling through the dark abyss of distant stars in her mind. As she neared the floating earth she used her powers to straighten herself into an upright position, slowing her desend and finally landing gracefully in a crouched position on the dusty surface. She stood up and looked around; seeing as she hadn't entered intentionally one of her emotions must have brought her through. Still looking around cautiously the girl paced forward, even her soft footfalls caused little mists of sparkling dust to rise from the floor. Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt, her keen eyes noticing something shift in a tree to her left. She froze. The tree itself was around three metres tall, a large fist of small charcoal-black leaves shrouded its top half and it had a trunk so withered and slender that it looked uncannily surreal. Though why should it abide normal laws of physics, this was all on a different plane to earth, after all.  
Raven looked around her again for a sign that might indicate an evil presence. Finally her gaze fell on the lone tree again and she stepped towards it; as soon as her foot narrowed the distance between them she felt an ice cold shiver shoot up her spine and her insides tighten in a knot. She felt the sudden reflex to turn tail and run in the opposite direction but instead she took a deep breath and planted her boot firmly on the ground ahead. She took another step and felt the impulse to run anew, but still she moved ahead. What was it that made her feel so, so...frightened? Raven squinted to see through the thicket of leaves - something, someone, was up there, trembling. Suddenly she sighed, relieved despite still being afraid.  
"Come down, Fear" she spoke to the dark plant, hands on hips, her voice somewhat meeker than her usual icy monotone. A faint whimper was heard as the branches shook again. The girl closed her eyes and massaged her temple with one hand, soothing away her growing irritation.  
"Fear, i command you to come down this instant" The tree shook again, but this time after a hesitant moment a frightened figure cloaked in black dropped down, clutching the narrow trunk for support.  
"Did you bring me here?" Raven asked, her voice strained by obvious annoyance as she towered over the cowering, trembling version of herself. The emotion spoke meekly.  
"...yes..."  
"We all did" announced a confident voice from behind the real Raven. Turning around she saw that all her emotions stood, or in the case of Sloth, lay around her in a circle.  
"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously, looking each figure in the eyes in turn.  
"A new emotion has awoken" explained a clad Raven, Knowledge. "She is the reason you have been experiencing lapses in your control."  
"A new emotion?" Raven asked, sounding curious; Nevermore was the only place she could ever show any emotion, the only place she could relax enough to be able to, the only place they couldn't harm anyone. She recognised all the versions of herself, so where was this new character? "Where is it? and what is it?" What could be powerful enough to break through her mental barriers?  
"Oh you won't like it. I can tell." Informed Happy - the pink Raven, who stood rocking back and forth on her heels with a knowing smirk plastered across her face. Raven attempted to glare at her but only managed to look confused. Happy burst out laughing at the comical expression but stifled herself when several other emotions death-glared at her.  
"Well, she's right" another emotion stated bluntly; this one wore a grey cloak as she lent coolly against the trunk of the tree. She raised her half-lidded eyes to Raven's bewildered ones as she stepped forward.  
"It's Love."  
Raven stared ahead blankly for a moment, only half stunned. So what i felt, i feel for Aqualad is love - it hadn't felt that powerful though. Could it really have disrupted me this much? She looked up uncertainly.  
"Well it can't have come as that much of a shock to you" drawled the grey emotion.  
"It-it hasn't, it's just that i didn't realise how strong my feelings for Aqualad-"  
Suddenly Happy burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Aqualad?! Ha! Boy, you are shallow! It's-" Lust and Courage had appeared beside Happy and were now wrestling her to the ground, hand over her mouth. The candyfloss emotion sputtered something to the effect of "alright, alright! i'll shut up!" and was released, grunting and rubbing her left arm. Raven watched this display with growing bewilderment.  
"Okay..." She gave the trio a final suspicious glance before turning to Knowledge. "So where is...Love? And how can it be so powerful?"  
"She is here now," Raven's emotions preffered not to be addressed as "it"s, but as "she"s or by name but Raven often forgot this.  
"..." Raven looked around her again. Knowledge continued.  
"And she is this powerful because she interferes with other emotions. She is part of us all." Knowledge held up her cloak and for the first time Raven noticed that the bottom of it was tipped by a glowing silver. Not only the cloak, but she saw that the whole emotion was tinted with the pure colour, even her pale skin emitted a soft moonlight shine. The girl reached for it and her fingers instantly felt warm as they drew near the glow, and she felt a tiny electric jolt ting her fingertips as she touched it, her heart lifting in her chest as a contented smile appeared on her lips. The emotion faded as Knowledge pulled back her cloak, but a warmth and a touch of silver lingered on the girl's skin for a moment more. Raven slowly straightened up and saw that every emotion around her, even Anger, who had been sitting cross-legged and out of the way looking composed, bore a faint luminescent glow. The girl drew a deep breath.  
"I-i didn't know" she said slowly, finding it somewhat straining to pronounce the words and interrupt her sudden feeling of calm.  
Suddenly a voice flew through Raven's mind, it's words slurred together into a single drone as it echoed through the vast expanse. All the emotions thrust their heads up to look at the sky in unisen and a bright silver flame engulfed each for a shiver of time, Raven herself felt her insides churn momentarily, her heart flared.  
"I have to go, now." She said firmly, coming back to her senses.  
The girl dipped her head and lightly cosed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, her hands pointing loosely to the earth beneath her feet. A second later she crouched down and sprung up in one swift movement, but instead of landing back on the ground she began to ascend fluently up towards the twinkling stars.  
She took another deep breath as the flaming silver figures finally blurred from her view.  
  
=.= Thanksees! especially for all the reviews guys, it means heaps to me but you know what would mean even more to me? if you were to go ahead and clicky on that little button, yes that one right there, and review this chappy to! I'll try to post asap now seeing as how tis 1/2 term hurrah! so please stay tuned!!  
bows kate 


	6. I Love You

Heylo little peeps, and thanx for reviewing! And reading for that matter. I'm posting way more no since tis the hols yippee! hope you enjoy this chapter and as always lemme know what you think! btw if this one does seem a tad dodgy then soz cos i wrte it off the top of my head. Enjoy!  
###  
  
Chapter 6 - I Love You  
  
Raven opened her eyes to a blaze of white as she found herself back in her room and facing a her door which jerked savagely as someone on the other side pounded at it. She stepped over the small black mirror that lay at her feet and opened the door, causing a green boy to stumble across the threshold. She gazed down at him looking very unimpressed as he clumsily picked himself up.  
"Yo Rae, uh, t'sup?" he asked, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven's expression stayed frozen but inside she grinned at the little clutz.  
"Was there something specific you wanted to talk to me about or are you just here to enjoy the view?" She asked Beast Boy, who had stayed fixed in the same position, apparently forgetting what he was doing there.  
"What? Oh, sorry. Robin said to be down in the port in half an hour, there's some glitch in the sub or something so it's taking a while." Raven suddenly had a flashback of her detour past the garage and shuddered visibly.  
"You k?"  
"Fine." Raven answered through gritted teeth and shook her head lightly to wipe away the image. Suddenly she burst out laughing for a moment, again; the growing tingly feeling in her body seemed to want to escape. The morph stared at her, looking both extremely shocked and suprised.  
"Bye" the girl said rapidly, eyes bulging, and slung the door shut. The morph, however, had recovered quickly and had managed to slip in through the moving door with frightening agility. Ofcourse, as soon as he had he realised what had just happened - he was in Raven's room, with no permission, and her standing right there. 'Uh oh, not good'. Rage suddenly flared crimson in her eyes and she swept towards him.  
"Waah! Raven, chill!" Beast boy exclaimed as he flung himself back against her door, eyes filled with terror. Raven blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She shrank back. 'What the hell was that?!' she thought to herself, once again feeling bewildered. She moved back until she stood next to her bed, her gaze still fixed on Beast boy's. Slowly he narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step forward.  
"Raven..."  
At the sound of his voice Raven felt all her normally supressed emotions swell up within her, she felt as if her insides were tearing apart. There was a very short sense of calm when she realized something, something her heart butterflied at; 'i love Beast Boy'. Immediately she was seized by an unknown yearning and fell backwards, sitting on her bed as she burst into tears.  
Beast boy was still at the door, understandibly feeling considerably stunned. Half his mind told him to turn round and get out of the room as fast as possible as another part urged him to walk up to the weeping girl. His own heart was feeling torn, torn to see someone who he cared for so deeply sitting there crying utter sorrow. Alone.  
The second part of his mind won.  
Tentitavely, he stepped ahead. When nothing changed he took another step, then another. Soon he was at her side, and Raven had made no apparent acknowledgement of his presence. Slowly, he slid his hand through the tense air until it hovered an inch above her shoulder. Carefully he laid it down, causing Raven to flinch slightly but no more. Beast boy felt a small lump grow in his throat. 'What's wrong with her? Have i done something?' He was getting increasingly worried; this was Raven, it wasn't right for her to act like this - she seemed so powerless, so, so weak.  
He gulped down some courage and knelt down before her until his head was almost level with hers, his legs sinking into the plush violet carpet. He turned his head to look at her face, which had remained bowed low and sobbing. He reached carefully towards it with his other hand, cupping her cheek. He gasped; he soft pale skin felt so cool and damp with tears that the boy's insides contracted in a powerful clench, as if the mystic's own sorrow was flowing into him. It hurt him to see her this way. Gently, Beast boy tilted her head up.  
"Raven..." he repeated softly, his whisper barely audible. Their eyes finally met, little trails marked the girl's face. Somewhere in her mind she still had control and thought, and she saw the boy's face clearly, saw his concern, saw into his soul through those emerald eyes that bore fiercely into her own. She shut her eyes and collapsed into his arms, feeling intense trust and safety in the green morph.  
'Yes', she thought. 'I love you.'  
  
### Well, how was it? tell me! =.= Here's some stuff in answer to some of the reviews which by the way i love you for guys!  
  
Bballstar42 - Er, how bout just ignoring the history between BB & Terra, k? I started writing this ages ago, before i saw any of the episodes with her in, but if you guys think i should use her as an evil character lemme know! (i'm not saying that i actually will, but still lemme know! )  
  
well, that sums up the review section! oh, this is so depressing! - review now!!  
  
ps - check out some of xenon zebra's TT fics if you've got time! - The Original Spinoff is a joint effort between us, i'll be writing it's second chapter so go on!  
  
Kate 


	7. Chump

Okay pplz, here's the next chappy, hope you likey! and thanks to everyone whos reviewed, or is just reading this, i SO totally appreciatte it Anyhoo, speaking of reviews, heres the replies to some! :-  
  
- Apatha wrote: This is for everyone. I don't think the Ravens in Raven's mind are emotions. They are parts of her personality. Because, think about it, Knowladge is not an emotion. Neither is brave or timid. Okay, happy is an emotion, i'll give u that. They probably aren't emotions. What do u think  
i agree, but tis too complicated to write all that out everytime i refer to one of them - but i DID consider that! & thanx for reviewing - lemme know what you think of this chapter, k?  
  
Oh well, that was fast...hehe...oh...:( well thanks to everyone else (i.e. DarkBlackFire) for reviewing! Also ("soz she's rambling, bound to stop soon" says the stir-boil, loading its tranquilizer gun.) check out XenonZebras stuff! i'm gonna write ch.2 for her "The Original Spin-Off" very very soon! i swear! we- ptew! ow! what the?! HEeelllp...zZzZzZz "she's very, VERY sorry! please still read this!"  
  
Chapter 7 - Chump  
  
Beast boy sat frozen for several moments, letting the girl sob ceaselessly into his shoulder. Finally, he rested both gloved hands on her back and they stayed absolutely still, embraced for a few minutes that seemed to drag on for days. He didn't dare let go lest he woke up to find this had all been a dream, aswell as for fear of what would happen to Raven if he did. Barely any thoughts actually registered within his mind at the time, though many would say that that was far from unusual. He felt concern, but he also felt more calm than he could ever remember feeling before.  
  
Robin, having spent the past hour moping in his room, now thrust his head up proudly, attempting to look "normal" as he strolled into the living room. He'd decided to just forget about Star for the moment, seeing as how they had a job to do - and plus, she probably didn't feel the same anyway, so there's no point. So naturally having thought this he was extremely suprised when, upon entering, the tameranian flew up to him and suddenly embraced him in a crushing hug. He stood, frozen and wide-eyed.  
'Okay, calm down - this is Star! It's just another tameranian wotsit -' but his thought was cut off as Starfire kissed him on his left cheek '...?!...' and then his right.  
'Oh my God what the hell?!' merged with 'Woohoo!!' and 'er, HOW THE- ?!' in his mind as it raced frantically, but a moment later all his thoughts were paralized as Starfire's widely grinning face shone inches away from his own. A wonderful feeling washed over the boy wonder - she knew! Somehow she knew how he felt, and she felt it too!  
Robin grinned broadly and put his hands on the girl's shoulders as he opened his mouth to confess how long for, and how much, he loved her - when Beast boy and Raven strode akwardly into the room. Star's attention instantly flicked to them as she shot over and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks too. Robin remained grinning for a moment longer, his hands still suspended in midair like a frozen puppet's and his lips slightly open to form the first words of his confession - and then all that collapsed as he felt his heart plummet into a dark, humiliated abyss. He fell with it, despair shrouding his face.  
The look of akwardness shifted to a one of confusion as BB and Raven exchanged glances, Star juggling herself between them. Finally, Cyborg and Aqualad appeared from the kitchen. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces they burst into fits of laughter, using eachother for support.  
"She's been acting that way ever since she saw that French documentary" Cyborg explained. Robin rubbed the back of his head ;.  
"...Well, that explains the beret..." he pointed out, mostly to himself, yet still succeeding to send Cyborg into another fit, supported again by Aqualad who was looking at him veeery fondly. Raven shut her eyes and shivered, once more trying to dispell the memory - all this was already akward enough!  
Unoticed, Beast boy stood several paces behind Raven, his thoughts treading and retreading the time he had spent in Raven's room. Did she actually say it, or had it simply been his hopeful mind playing tricks on him? It wouldn't have been a first. He saw her shudder and suddenly wished they were back in her dark lair, alone, together. He sighed, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Robin announced melonchollaly (:P).  
"The subs ready, everyone go down and get in," walking past Star and Aqualad, all happy and laughing, he added, "erm, Aqualad sorry but there's not enough room in it - d'you think you could just swim or something?"  
Hehe, that'll show him.  
  
Thanx for reading, i kno that this chapter is worse than the others hmm, didn't think that could be possible ; but i've kinda hit a block. Its big, and black, and plays Will & Grace...sorry! i just wanted to give you guys an update soon as possible, so here tis! Buh-bye, i'll TRY to make the next one better. kate 


End file.
